nintendo_wii_ufandomcom-20200216-history
Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars
Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars is an action puzzle game for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. It is the sixth Mario vs. Donkey Kong game overall and the first game in the series to be released on a home console. The game shares many elements with most of the series, where the principal goal is to navigate a number of Minis to their exits, and also allows players to build their own levels in a mode called the Workshop. Players were able to share custom stages through Miiverse until it was shut down in November 2017. The focus of the game are the stars, which form a reward earned in accordance to how the player performs in levels. They are used to tip other players for their shared stages or unlock parts and new Minis for custom levels in the Workshop Store. The game is digital-only except in Japan. Game cases with download codes are sold in Europe. The Wii U version requires 0.93 GB of memory to be installed, and the Nintendo 3DS version requires 3,200 blocks. The game supports a form of cross-platform play, where if one version of the game is bought off the Nintendo eShop, the buyer receives a free download code of the other version. Levels can be shared between the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U versions of the game. Story As in previous Mario vs. Donkey Kong games, Pauline is once again kidnapped by Donkey Kong, although this time, no motivation is given. Mario chases after Donkey Kong with his Mini Mario toys to rescue her. After traversing six puzzle-filled worlds, while freeing cursed Mini Mario toys along the way, Mario catches up to Donkey Kong and Pauline in a darkened room. The lights are switched on, revealing Pauline, Donkey Kong, and two Toads giving Mario a surprise party. Mario can then continue through more worlds and bonus levels knowing Pauline is safe. Gameplay As in the game's predecessors, the main goal of every stage is to simply lead all Mini toys to the end of the level, which is done by manipulating certain parts of the environment. Using the console's touchscreen, players are able to drag objects such as red girders, springs, conveyor belts, pipes, and lifts to guide the characters. Notably, the gameplay of this title is largely simplified in comparison to the predecessors, barring elements such as boss battles and the ability to change direction of the Minis. The most common level type in the game is the Single-Door level, in which a lone Goal Door represents the objective. In order to clear a course, each Mini must be brought to the Goal Door, immediately followed by another. The first Mini toy to reach the exit commences a short timer which shuts the door after a few moments, locking away any other Mini toy if they do not reach the door in time and resulting in a Game Over. Multi-Door levels, a feature introduced in Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!, are also found in Tipping Stars, where different Minis have to be rescued from Capsules and led through separate doors, each assigned to one of the Minis. In Multi-Door levels, there is no time limit between entering different doors. Gallery Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars/Gallery Effect Sounds Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars/Effect Sounds Videos Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars Voice Sounds Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars/Voice Sounds Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Games Category:Super Mario Bros. Games